Digital watermarking can be utilized as a steganographic technique to embed digital information data into a noisy signals, such as an images displayed or printed upon a medium. The watermarks may be applied to the image in a manner that is invisible or non-intrusive to a user viewing the medium. Such watermarks are frequently used to verify the authenticity or integrity of the image at the medium. In other instances, the watermarks are used to identify an owner or provider of the medium.